powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stinger
is , the Orange Ranger of the Kyurangers and a spy for Shou Ronpo who joined Jark Matter to find his brother Scorpio. A Scorpionman from the Sasori System, he is a witness in Doctor Anton's murder and pretended to be an enemy to the Kyurangers before revealing his true motives as Shou Ronpo's spy and the first Kyuranger to be awakened, and the one who murdered Doctor Anton and framed Stinger was indeed his brother Scorpio. Aged 24, Stinger was born on November 11th.Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Photo-book All Star Chart Character History Early Life Stinger grew up in what appeared to be a poor village in the Sasori System. As a child, he had a close relationship with his older brother Scorpio, who gave him a necklace to carry as a part of Scorpio that would always be with him. Years later, the village was betrayed by Scorpio to Jark Matter. Screaming at his brother in grief and anger and demanding an answer why, Stinger was merely answered by a cold smirk from his brother. As Sasori Orange At an unknown point, Stinger found the Sasori Kyutama. Approached by Shou Ronpo, he gained a Seiza Blaster and became Sasori Orange. However, his Kyuranger status was kept secret to anyone but Ronbou, who set in motion the events for Stinger to become a spy for Jark Matter. He soon was able to track down where Scorpio was, but arrived too late to save Dr. Anton, who was murdered by Scorpio. In the present time, on the planet Needle, Stinger was seen alone in the desert. After the Kyurangers land on the planet Needle and destroyed all Indavers, Stinger confronts them and then begin transform into Sasori Orange and battle them. Champ immediately fights Stinger in order to avenge his creator but the other Kyurangers try to stop him from doing so. While the Kyurangers held Champ back, Stinger used Sasori System native's sting to struck Balance, followed by Garu, Naga Ray, Hammie and Spada. When Stinger is about to sting Champ, Lucky saves him from his sting attack and uses Shishi Voyager to save the other Kyurangers who are wounded and retreats to Orion. Eriedrone finds Stinger and recruits him to be his personal servant. Champ finds Stinger alone and commences another battle just before Lucky saves Champ and battles Stinger instead. Stinger gets annoyed when Lucky thinks that he wants him to join the team, but he ultimately refuses and then fights him until they are interrupted by Needle's ruler Moretsuyoindaver, two Tsuyoindavers and the Indavers. Moretsuyoindaver says that Stinger did a great job and orders Tsuyoindavers and Indavers to attack Lucky. Stinger began to fight Moretsuyoindaver while Lucky fights Tsuyoindavers. Lucky and Stinger finish off Moretsuyoindaver and Tsuyoindavers. While Lucky summons Shishi Voyager to attack Moraimarz, suddenly, Stinger also summons Sasori Voyager in an attempt to stop Lucky and rescue Moraimarz, Champ uses Oushi Voyager to continue his fight against Stinger. The other Kyurangers arrive to aid Lucky and then the Shishi Voyager combines with Ookami Voyager, Hebitsukai Voyager, Chameleon Voyager and Kajiki Voyager into 01*03*06*07*09 KyurenOh. With Moraimarz being destroyed, Stinger escapes and prevent Champ from stopping him. Stinger enters the Jark Matter base and Eriedrone ask him why the Kyurangers are getting away. Stinger says that they won't get a chance. Stinger soon learned that the Kyurangers were on Earth as Don Armage ordered him and Eriedrone to eliminate the rebels lest they discover the planet's secret. Stinger alongside Eriedrone headed off to Earth to kill the Kyurangers and reminding the Earth's citizens to remember the terror of the Jark Matter. After defeating the Kyurangers, Stinger was ordered to kill 2 boys who tried to help the Kyurangers. However, Stinger only kidnapped them to bargain for all 8 main Kyutama. During the night of the kidnapping, Stinger treated the boys gently by giving them bread for dinner. He also asked Eriedrone about his brother, Scorpio, who had joined Jark Matter, betraying his own race. The next day, the eight Kyurangers arrived and gave them their Kyutama. Eriedrone decided to break the promise, but Stinger suddenly showed his true colors by refusing Don's order to kill the boys. It was revealed that Stinger is actually "The very first chosen Kyuranger and a spy" much to surprise for all 8 Kyuranger which vexed Naga because he knew that Shou Rondou already hid the truth and Champ for hard to accept Stinger as a good guy. With all 9 members gathered, Stinger with the aid of all remaining 8 managed to destroy Eriedrone once and for all. However, he decided not to join the others on the Orion spaceship because he still needed to check on something on Earth. While he was on Earth to undercover, Stinger was contacted by Raptor and convince him to do the KyuTama dancing but he refused to participate and do his own things and prefer to work alone instead. However he was confronted by the two assassins Ikargen and Mardakko and then engaged into battle. After the destruction of Daikaan Mozuma's Moraimarz, the crew discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature much to the discomfort of Stinger and the other organics. The ship and crew were ultimately saved, however, as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Stinger reveals that his brother Scorpio was the true murderer of Dr. Anton. He feels regret because he failed to prevent this from happening. Stinger himself did not tell anyone of this because it was his own personal issue he had to deal with. Learning that the Karo of the Sasori System had been sent to Earth, Stinger deduced that this Karo was Scorpio. Heading to the Big Moraimarz with Champ, Stinger encountered a monster with a scorpion tail who spoke in Scorpio's voice, realizing that this was what became of his brother. Stinger was hesitant to fight Scorpio. He believed Scorpio when he said he infiltrated Jark Matter to save the universe. He said Scorpio was all the family he had. Stinger told his brother about the Argo and the three Kyutama needed. Then Scorpio revealed his true plan by killing Don Armage and taking the universe for himself. Stinger asks Scorpio to put him out of his misery. However, Champ took the hit for him. Stinger was devastated, screaming Champ's name and running to him. Stinger wanted to find Scorpio to settle things, but Shou told him to take Champ to Rebellion HQ for repairs. Shou told him to calm down and said Champ died because Stinger lost his head. Stinger took Champ to Rebellion HQ and held onto his Kyutama while he was being repaired. Waiting as Champ was repaired at Rebellion HQ, Stinger continued to feel guilty for the damage he sustained, before took off his uniform and Seiza Blaster and left with his cloak donned. Stinger brought the Ho and Tomo Kyutamas to Scorpio, who already stolen the Ryukotsu Kyutama. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Sasori Orange fighting off Quval alongside Ookami Blue, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Chou Super Hero Taisen Stinger was part of the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture , leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the . Stinger briefly fought with Garu against , advancing to before the fight was interrupted by the ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Sasori Orange appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Stinger is a quiet and serious man who follows the path he believes is right. While short-tempered and a brutal fighter, he has a code of honor: he will not kill children or allow anyone to interrupt his battle for him. Stinger is searching for his elder brother Scorpio, who betrayed him and his people for Jark Matter. He was calm when he began become a Kyuranger but when Champ was destroyed by Scorpio, he started loses his calm, even wanted to after his own brother to avenge Champ. Of course, he is willing to sacrifice himself just to prevent others from getting caught in his matter with Scorpio. Eventually, when he noticed the revived Champ, he also started calling 'aibo' (literally 'partner') without realising it and began getting along with the robot wrestler. Powers and Abilities *'Scorpion Tail:' Stinger has a flexible tail on his back that can extend at will. It can move fast enough to block incoming bullets. **'Venomous Stinger:' The end of his tail possesses a stinger that can inject venom. The venom is strong enough to make the victims, regardless of being a robot, a mechanical lifeform or a human-like, instantly paralyzed. His stinger's also sharp enough to penetrate a Kyuranger's suit. **'Antidote Stinger:' His stinger that can inject an antidote which can cure the zombification inflicted by his older brother's venom. **'Antares Technique:' A forbidden technique created by his people, Stinger can inject himself with his own venom, making himself stronger, while slowly depleting his own life force. Arsenal *''to be added'' Sasori Orange Arsenal *Kyutama **Sasori Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu The Weapon **Kyu Spear **Kyu Axe Mecha *Sasori Voyager Attacks * : Sasori Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Sasori Orange performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Spear. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 3, 5, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Sasori Orange), Kyuranger 6, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 11-13, Episode of Stinger, 16, 20, 21, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 25, 26, 29, 30, 32 - Ikkakuju Drill= Arsenal *Kyutama **Ikkakuju Kyutama *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster Attacks * Appearances: Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger Episodes }} Behind the Scenes *Stinger is the first Orange Ranger to have an immediate predecessor. *Of the 88 modern constellations, Stinger represents , "The Scorpion" *Stinger is the first scorpion-themed Sentai Ranger. Portrayal *Stinger is portrayed by Yōsuke Kishi (岸洋祐 Kishi Yosuke). As Sasori Orange, his suit actor is Yasuhiko Imai (今井靖彦 Imai Yasuhiko), with Shigeki Ito (伊藤茂騎 Ito Shigeki) acting as imai's substitute in episode 3. As a child, Stinger was portrayed by Hinata Igarashi. Notes *Stinger is the only one of the original nine Kyurangers to not debut, or have a cameo, in the first episode. *Stinger's backstory is very similar to the core three Livemen and Captain Marvelous, as he was betrayed by someone who was close to him. *Stinger is the first main member (not counting for extra member like 6th sentai ranger and Gouraigers are an exception because they are not the Hurricangers' main member) to start as evil. He also starts out as evil by will since Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller) from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger unlike the previous evil ranger before the series. **However, this is proven to be false as Stinger was revealed to actually be working undercover for the Kyurangers on Shou Ronpo's behalf. *Stinger is the first Orange Ranger to be on a Post Anniversary Sentai Team. *Stinger is the sixth Sentai Ranger to have a tail the first five was the five Zyuman members of the 40th Super Sentai Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger but the difference between Stinger and the zyuohger's was that Stingers tail was incorporated into his Ranger Form while the five Zyuman Zyuohger's did not. *Stinger has some similarities to from Kamen Rider Kabuto: **Both are heroes with a scorpion motif. **Both are humanoid. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Sasori Orange Chapter" **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' ***''1st Period: Morning Assembly'' ***''2nd Period: Art Class'' ***''3rd Period: Science Class'' ***''4th Period: P.E.'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' }} References Category:Sentai Orange Category:Sentai 2 Category:Kyurangers Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Arachnid-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rod-users